


The Werewolf

by OneWeekColdCat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Feels, Making Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWeekColdCat/pseuds/OneWeekColdCat
Summary: Dark Ages- France. The town of Atlas has been terrorised by a werewolf for the last five years. In a desperate bid to satisfy the monster and save their livelihoods, it is decided a human must be sacrificed to the beast. The duke's daughter Weiss bravely volunteers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a Hell of a long time since I've done a long fanfic. And I've had this particular idea for a long time now. I actually had a version of this as a one shot on the IronWeiss Tumblr blog. But I'm just going to full on go for it now. So fasten your seatbelts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride. I'm starting with a short prologue for this one.

Prologue

The townsmembers of Atlas could only shake their heads in horror at the sight before them. A cow from one of the farms layed dead in the center of the town square. It had been torn to shreds, its entrails half gone with teeth and clawmarks giving away the identity of the criminal.

It was the last straw. The townsmembers gathered for a town meeting and, after several hours of debating, it was decided that a human sacrifice would be given to the monster in hopes to satiate it's anger. Now the question was who would do it?

As he was the duke, the original choice had been Jacques Schnee. But out of the blue, a young woman stood up and volunteered. It was the duke's own daughter Weiss that volunteered. After another several hours, her volunteerance was accepted. 

The next full moon, after a tearful goodbye to the family members that were there, Weiss was taken to the edge of the forest and tied to a large tree. Weiss put on a brave face, but inside she was terrified. She sang to herself, knowing it would be the last time she would ever sing again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for everyone that waited so long for this chapter! I hope you guys can forgive me!

As Weiss sang to herself she looked up at the night sky. The stars shone so brightly and the full moon cast a glow over the forest that almost made it seem like it was daytime. Any other time Weiss would be stargazing on a night like this. But now, the moon only brought her a sense of dread. 

As the wind blew, Weiss' long white hair seemed to float in the breeze. She shivered from the cold. The townspeople that had tied her to the tree had only allowed her to wear a sleeveless, knee length dress. She wasn't even permitted shoes. She was told that it was to appease to the werewolf more by making it easier for the creature to kill her. That thought made the young woman sob. She couldn't sing anymore and let herself cry.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she hear a twig snapping nearby. The growl that followed had Weiss praying the monster would kill her quickly, especially when she finally saw the werewolf. She felt like her heart had stopped from the sight of the monster alone.

The werewolf was tall. Standing on its hind legs it stood to be 7 feet tall. The fur that covered its body was as black as the night. There were dagger like claws on the monstrous hands and feet and a tail that swished back and fourth. 

Weiss let out a shrill scream when the werewolf looked at her with electrifying blue eyes that were filled with rage. She turned her head and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the monster strike. 

"It wasn't supposed to be you. The bastard!" Weiss heard a low, growling voice. She opened her eyes and cautiously looked at the werewolf in surprise. Did that monster just speak? She got her answer when the werewolf spoke again.

"All these years, I get so close. And he sends his daughter!" The monster howled suddenly and then lifted on of its clawed hands to strike. Weiss gasped and closed her eyes, expecting to be killed. But, to her surprise, she didn't die. The ropes that had been keeping her tied were broken with the sound of a slash and the fell to the ground.

The relief of being free was short lived for Weiss as the werewolf suddenly picked her up and started carrying her somewhere. Weiss screamed and shouted now, demanding that the monster put her down. But the shouts and screams fell on deaf ears as the monster continued to carry her away. Their destination was unknown to her. And it scared her.


End file.
